Puerto Gélido (Online)
Puerto Gélido (Coldharbour) es el plano de Oblivion del príncipe daedra Molag Bal y una región visitable en . Es donde tendrá lugar el asalto final para evitar la Fusión de planos planeada por el daedra. Descripción El plano de Molag Bal es una especie de Nirn alternativo con rocas puntiagudas, oscuro, frío e inhóspito. Puerto Gélido está poblado por los llamados Despojados de alma, humanoides raptados por el daedra Molag Bal, a quienes se les ha extraído el alma y su voluntad, dominados solo por el miedo. También está poblada por dremoras, clannfears, arañas daedra y otros tipos de daedra menores. La región está dominada por La Ciudad Hueca, la ciudad traída hasta aquí por Meridia, que se encuentra justo en el centro. En un principio estará vacía, pero conforme vayamos rescatando ciudadanos de los distintos lugares de Puerto Gélido irá adquiriendo vida y servicios que ofrecer al Vestigio. El resto de lugares son también reflejos de un Nirn más lúgubre, como los lagos, de un azul pálido intenso, y algunos poblados destruidos y dominados por las emociones más sombrías de que son capaces los humanos. Trasfondo El Vestigio llega aquí con sus fuerzas aliadas del Gremio de Magos y el Gremio de Luchadores para atacar la fortaleza de Molag Bal y así evitar la Fusión de planos. Cuando llega a Puerto Gélido se encuentra una ciudad imperial completa, que luego sabrá que fue traída hasta aquí por la misma Meridia, con el objetivo de atacar algún día a su eterno rival. Lugares Regiones *La Guarnición Negra (The Black Garrison). *Puño de Piedra (Fist of Stone). *Llanura Etérea (Shrouded Plain). Ciudades *La Ciudad Hueca. Casas *Finca surrealista de Puerto Gélido (Coldharbour Surreal Estate). Poblados *Haj Uxith. *La Jarra Siempre Llena (The Everfull Flagon). *La flota perdida (The Lost Fleet). Estaciones de artesanía *Guarida de la Hilandera de la muerte (Deathspinner's Lair). *Fuente de Conspiraciones (Font of Schemes). Arboledas *El paseo sin luna (The Moonless Walk). Fuertes *La ciudadela del Saqueador (The Reaver Citadel). *Cima rechazada (Spurned Peak). Ruinas daédricas *La Forja Negra (The Black Forge). *Corte del Desprecio (Court of Contempt). *La Escalera Interminable (The Endless Stair). *La Gran Cadena (The Great Shackle). *La Mazmorra Sin Luz (The Lightless Oubliette). *La Mansión de la Juerga (The Manor of Revelry). Ruinas ayleid *Biblioteca del Ocaso (Library of Dusk). Ruinas dwemer *El laboratorio malvado (The Vile Laboratory). Minas *Torre de Mentiras (Tower of Lies). Campos de batalla *El Abismo (The Chasm). *Acantilados del Fracaso (Cliffs of Failure). Cementerios *El Huerto (The Orchard). Mazmorras *Aba-Loria. *La cueva de trofeos (The Cave of Trophies). *La bóveda de Haman Fuego de Forja (The Vault of Haman Forgefire). *La gruta de la depravación (The Grotto of Depravity). *Tumba de Mal Sorra (Mal Sorra's Tomb). *Las fauces quejumbrosas (The Wailing Maw). Mazmorras públicas *Aldea de los perdidos (Village of the Lost). Mazmorras de grupo *Bóvedas de la Locura (Vaults of Madness). Jefes de grupo *Aba-Darre. *Arboleda de Cynhamoth (Cynhamoth's Grove). *Despensa del daedroth (Daedroth's Larder). *Campo de la muerte de Duriatundur (Duriatundur's Killing Field). *Corte Alzada (Risen Court). *Hondonada de Zemarek (Zemarek's Hollow). Puntos de interés *Cuchitril de Cadwell (Cadwell's Hovel). *Mirador infinito (Endless Overlook). *Salón de los Luchadores (Fighters Guildhall). *Aldea olvidada (Forsaken Village). *Salón de los Magos (Mages Guildhall). *Ermita de Kyne (Shrine of Kyne). *Campamento de supervivientes (Survivor's Camp). Ermitas *Ermita de la Ciudad Hueca (Hollow City Wayshrine). *Ermita del Abismo (The Chasm Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Corte del Desprecio (Court of Contempt Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Gran Cadena (Great Shackle Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Biblioteca del Ocaso (Library of Dusk Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Mansión de la Juerga (Manor of Revelry Wayshrine). *Ermita del Paseo sin luna (Moonless Walk Wayshrine). *Ermita del Huerto (The Orchard Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Ciudadela del Saqueador (Reaver Citadel Wayshrine). *[de las Llanuras Etéreas+ (Shrouded Plains Wayshrine). *Ermita de Haj Uxith. *Ermita de la Escalera Interminable (Endless Stair Wayshrine). *Ermita de la Jarra Siempre Llena (Everfull Flagon Wayshrine). Otros lugares Estos lugares se visitarán durante la trama principal, y no se puede acceder a ellos desde la región de Puerto Gélido. Una vez que hayamos completado su misión correspondiente no podremos volver a ellos. *Castillo del Gusano (Castle of the Worm): base de operaciones de Mannimarco. *La Fundición de la Congoja (The Foundry of Woe): done está atrapada Lyris Sangre de Titán y donde deberemos ir a rescatarla. *Salones del Tormento (Halls of Torment): los visitaremos en la misión del mismo nombre. *Pena del Corazón (Heart's Grief): el palacio de Molag Bal y lugar más temido de todo el plano. *La Prisión Quejumbrosa (The Wailing Prison): aquí es donde están atrapados el Vestigio y la prisionera Lyris Sangre de Titán al principio del juego. Las paredes de la prisión son de piedra. *La Forja Sangrante (Bleeding Forge). Se encuentra en el interior de la Prisión Quejumbrosa. En este lugar es donde se encuentran por primera vez el Vestigio y Lyris Sangre de Titán, cuyos destinos estaban destinados a entrelazarse, según auguraba El Profeta. De inmensas dimensiones a la vez que muy alta. La Forja Sangrante está horadada en la propia roca. En ella se podían encontrar esqueletos animados. *Salones del Sometimiento (Halls of Submission): donde se encuentra el Mortuum Vivicus, visitable durante la trama del Gremio de Luchadores. *Torres de los Ojos (Towers of Eyes). En ella los Centinelas están en la cima de las Torres. Estos Centinelas son constructos creados por Molag Bal para guiar su visión en Puerto Gélido. Los Centinelas están conectados. Si uno es destruido el resto quedarían cegados. Misiones Misiones principales # Almas confesadas en Puerto Gélido (Soul Shriven in Coldharbour). # El refugio (The Harborage). # Hija de los gigantes (Daughter of the Giants). # El Castillo del Gusano (Castle of the Worm). # Los Salones del Tormento (Halls of Torment). # El dios de las conspiraciones (God of Schemes). De la región *''La Ciudad Hueca'' (The Hollow City). *''El ejército de Meridia'' (The Army of Meridia). *''Al bosque'' (Into the Woods). *''Una circunstancia inusual'' (An Unusual Circumstance). *''El abrazo de la sombra'' (The Shadow's Embrace). *''Luz desde la oscuridad'' (Light from the Darkness). *''Vano desatado'' (Vanus Unleashed). *''Romper la cadena'' (Breaking the Shackle). *''Cruzar el Abismo'' (Crossing the Chasm). *''El corazón de la cosecha'' (The Harvest Heart). *''La ciudadela debe caer'' (The Citadel Must Fall). *''El asalto final'' (The Final Assault). *''La Biblioteca del Ocaso'' (The Library of Dusk). *''El laúd perdido'' (The Lost Lute). *''A través de la lente daédrica'' (Through the Daedric Lens). *''Verdad, mentiras y prisioneros'' (Truth, Lies and Prisoners). *''Salvar a Stibbons'' (Saving Stibbons). *''La sabiduría de las eras'' (Wisdom of the Ages). *''Un trato con las sombras'' (A Bargain with Shadows). *''La guerra interminable'' (The Endless War). *''Agujeros en el mundo'' (Holes in the World). *''Un colgante extraviado'' (A Misplaced Pendant). *''El mago de alma fusionada'' (The Soul-Meld Mage). *''Mezcla especial'' (Special Blend). *''Una espina de tu parte'' (A Thorn in Your Side). *''La voluntad del Gusano'' (The Will of the Worm). *''La gema de la angustia'' (The Anguish Gem). *''Entre sangre y hueso'' (Between Blood and Bone). *''Un cementerio de barcos'' (A Graveyard of Ships). *''Noticias de parientes caídos'' (News of Fallen Kin). *''Huesos viejos'' (Old Bones). *''Lo que el corazón quiere'' (What the Heart Wants). *''Mente de locura'' (Mind of Madness). Fragmentos de cielo # Al este del bastión del engaño: En la Torre de Mentiras. # Descartado desde el muro de los magos: Fuera de la ciudad, al sur del Salón de los Magos. # Busca un puente detrozado suspendido: Al oeste de la ermita del Paseo sin luna, en el agua. # Inadecuado para la corte: En el Salón del Juicio. # Expulsado de la aldea: Al sudoeste de la Aldea de los perdidos, en el agua. # Entre los primos quemados de los recipientes: Cerca de la Jarra Siempre Llena, rodeado por almas confesadas. # En la torre de vigía oeste del Abismo: Al oeste del portal del Abismo. # No invitado a la casa de las esposas conspiradoras: En la Mansión de la Juerga, detrás del muro roto. # Arrastrado a costas extrañas con la flota: Al salir del túnel de coral a la derecha, en el agua entre el coral. # Entre los huesos de Aba-Loria: En la habitación que hay bajando las escaleras al salir de la estancia principal. # Soportando las llamas de Fuego de Forja: En la estancia superior de Haman Fuego de Forja, entre lava. # Busca la depravación más profunda: En La gruta de la depravación, arriba a la izquierda, en el agua. # Enterrado en el Huerto: En la Tumba de Mal Sorra, en la habitación grande a la izquierda de la entrada. # Uno de los muchos orgullos de los cazadores: En La cueva de trofeos, en la última habitación de la izquierda. # Donde se emiten chillidos sin fin: En Las fauces quejumbrosas, última habitación grande de la derecha. # Detrás del supuestamente desastroso salón de los dunmer: En la Aldea delos perdidos, en la parte occidental de la isla. Apariciones * . en:Coldharbour de:Kalthafen ru:Хладная Гавань pl:Cold Harbor ja:Coldharbour uk:Холодна Гавань it:Coldharbour pt:Coldharbour nl:Coldharbour fr:Havreglace Categoría:Online: Regiones Categoría:Online: Lugares de Oblivion Categoría:Online: Lugares de Puerto Gélido